El Techo de los Enamorados
by Funny Wara
Summary: El amor es algo bonito, como un cuento que a veces tiene capítulos buenos, sin embargo, como toda historia debe tener un lado oscuro donde lo que viste al principio no tiene nada que ver con un final vació y sin sentido.


El Techo de los Enamorados.

…

…

…

Viernes en la noche. En su habitación una mujercita lloraba sin consuelo recordando el amor que había perdido por la aparición de otra chica en la vida de ese hombre. De ese hombre maravilloso, el sol de su universo, su consejero, el elegido y un montón de adjetivos que podrían llenar una lista en un cuaderno.

Si bien la lagrimas no traerían a ese hombre a sus pies, llorar era necesario, llorar son las palabras mas sinceras que salen de cualquier corazón. Llorar nos hace madurar, llorar nos hace bien. ¿Qué seriamos sin las lágrimas? quizá solo un montón de sonrisas falsas.

Después de 45 minutos ya no había que llorar, la aceptación de alguna manera estaba secando sus lágrimas, pero el orgullo y el dolor de verlo con otra era un martirio que castigaba su mente haciendo que esta pequeña dama vuelva y llore.

Pensamientos vagos que van y vienen y uno que otro profundo como la filosofía y su pregunta para resolver la vida se clavaron en su cabecita. ¿era posible que aquel hombre volviera?, ¿Hasta que punto estas dispuesta a arriesgar por el amor?, el amor como algo hermoso puede en ocasiones puede tornarse oscuro y a veces peligroso. El tamaño del amor no depende del corazón sino de lo que estés dispuesto a apostar por conseguirlo.

"un pacto con el amo de las tinieblas" decía una mente joven que quizá no media las consecuencias de amar tanto. Sin embargo, ningún ser humano ama tanto, por miedo o quizá por falta de conocimiento.

Un hombre muy elegante apareció en su habitación, sin rostro, ya conocía las intenciones de aquella damisela quien no dudaba en entregarle su alma a cambio del amor de ese muchacho por ella.

"tu alma a cambio de un corazón quizá no sea el mejor trato que me han propuesto" el hombre reía al oír la suplica de aquella chica. ¿Quién era el para juzgar sus deseos?, arrogante y con decisión en el pecho ella insistía. En ninguna historia de amor trágica se había visto tal grado de demencia por un romance de infancia, quizá ella había perdido la cordura.

"si acepto lo propuesto, sufrirás…" interrumpiendo con un grito la chica no quería esperar más, ¿Qué dolor sería peor que no poder estar junto a su mas grande amor?, la decisión no tenia retorno, el hombre desapareció y pacto ya estaba sellado.

Al día siguiente ella recibió una llamada, suponiendo que lo que había sucedió anoche era producto de un mal sueño no recordó que su alma ya no tenía valor.

A toda prisa en busca de su anhelado amor, ella no quería perder un segundo, si lo encontró y si, el a ella la amo, juro serle fiel, le recito las palabras que toda mujer enamorada con el corazón roto quería escuchar. Te amo, ¿era real?, así no lo fuese ella no deseaba cuestionar la lógica que le había dado el sellar aquel pacto.

Cegada por cada instante de pasión que le propinaba su nuevo amor la chica olvido lo que aquel hombre sin rostro le había advertido en su habitación, ella sufriría, quizá por no ser mas lista y proponerle algo mejor, o quizá por ser tan obstinada en conseguir el verdadero amor.

Estaba encerrada en su burbuja de amor, ¿si era amor?, eso juraba aquel chico día y noche sobre el papel con una pluma ya gastada. "los finales felices existen" decía ella embriagada de tanta felicidad, pero como en un texto de Allan Poe al final de cada romance existe la oscuridad.

Es de hombres cumplir las promesas, y es de mujeres hermosas tener promesas por cumplir. El rey oscuro cumplió dándole muchos años de felicidad donde ni una gota de monotonía toco su armonía, sin embargo, era hora de que ella a él le cumpliera.

Tener una vida y jugar al ajedrez se parecen en la medida que mueves una pieza a la vez, existen jugadas maestras que destruyen a tu oponente de manera genial, mientras sea visto desde fuera es considerado arte, pero si eres tu quien padece por una mala partida la vida deja de ser miel sobre hojuelas.

Un accidente fatal, no era ni el 10% de o que ella debía pagarle a el por entregarle tantos años de placer, ella juraba que era suficiente castigo morir, pero para el hombre dueño de los derechos de su alma aun había un par de cosas que él quería dejarla ver y oír.

En un vacío donde no había nada mas que la infinita oscuridad el hombre planeo destruir la integridad mental de la chica quien vendió su alma por algo tan terrenal como el afecto de un humano mortal.

No basto con asesinarla y alejarla de su felicidad inmensa, ahora sabría lo que significaba sufrir de verdad, el haría algo que ella jamás se habría imaginado que podría pasar mientras en vida besaba y abrasaba al "producto" por el cual había pagado un alma humana.

Una imagen de su amado se diviso frente a ella, él estaba ahí tirado en su habitación llorando la perdida como cualquiera que tiene sentimientos y estos en ocasiones arden metidos en los bolsillos.

Triste por lo sucedido ella comprendió que el dolor de el por ella era irreversible, ella había muerto eso era lo mas posible que el estuviese llorando como si no hubiese un límite.

Sin embargo, ella estaba en el salón de la tortura y basto que entrara una dama a la habitación del joven e intentara consolarlo dándole lo que la vida le había quitado y era un amor nuevo con todo y empaque para el estreno.

Quizá sufrir por perderlo una vez era doloroso, pero nada peor que verlo haciéndole el amor a una mujer que no era ella sobre la cama donde le prometió serle fiel contra viento y marea.

Ente risas del rey demonio y desgarradores gritos de la chica por el sufrimiento de su inexistente corazón el joven seguía disfrutando de las mieles de otro cuerpo con el mayor de los gustos pues si ella no está mas ¿quién más podría saciar sus deseos?

Retorciéndose como parasito la chica sufría el ver y oír eso que la esta lastimando tanto, ¿deseaba morir?, ¿Cómo? Ya estaba muerta y escuchando eso deseaba estar cubierta por mas de dos toneladas de tierra.

Como quien arranca paginas de un libro la chica perdía partes algunas grandes y otras muy importante de aquello que las personas llaman cordura, buscaba razón alguna para dejar de oír o ver lo que estaba sucediendo y no solo eran versos tristes era la realidad infame de los humanos.

¿estas dispuesto a sufrir por amor? pues el amor no es una palabra bonita que se dice al aire, es un neológico serio donde solo los que apuestan pueden llevarse el amor y al diablo al baile.

FIN.


End file.
